


La Louvière Baby

by Anonymous



Series: La star de la Belgique [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	La Louvière Baby

反光板打下的柔和灯光中，摄影师抬起镜头对准那位幕布前年轻的比利时队长，准备为他拍摄国家队的宣传照。该死，这个家伙该在性腺上贴上阻隔贴，或是索性找个Alpha，摄影师为空气中隐约弥散的淡淡甜味皱眉，职业素养让他不允许照片中出现一丝模糊，但他的手正微弱地因为被挑起的兴奋而本能地颤抖，他知道眼前的Omega还没有自己的Alpha，却已经生育三个孩子，多么淫荡混乱的小婊子，现在也在不知羞耻地散发着自身的信息素。

也许可以在结束后替说不定早已湿了腿间的Omega解决他的麻烦，用手掰开他那美妙至极的两瓣臀肉，找到躲在深处的窄小穴口然后用自己的阴茎狠狠地操进去，Omega不需要多少的温柔，比利时的队长操起来和普通人不一样，他说他享受侵犯，不是么？不过在那之前，摄影师想，他需要完成今天属于自己的本职工作——替比利时国家队拍上一整套宣传照，他们今年的世界杯之旅就要开始，祝他们好运。

就在他准备按下射门，定格住阿扎尔在他眼里逐渐变成勾引挑逗的微笑的前几秒，不知道是谁的手稳稳伸出，从镜头外递上了一颗普普通通的足球。阿扎尔毫不犹豫地接过足球，垂下头，突然笑得明媚灿烂，眼神里是翻滚着的调皮。他想到什么好玩的东西，伸手撩起身前国家队队服，一抹鲜艳的火红在眼前被骤然掀起，有什么声音沉重地堕落了。

阿扎尔没有在意任何投向自己身体颤动的目光，不论是在旁边等待的国家队队友，或是陌生的别人，他早就习惯这些，轻松自在地露出腰腹间一小段特地为世界杯瘦身的平坦结果，将怀中的足球贴着腹部的肌肤藏进去，随后把球衣下摆放下，对着镜头地勾起嘴角。

“按下快门吧，先生。”

镜头中那位比利时队长的腹部现在圆圆地鼓涨，显目而又堂皇，球衣被足球紧绷着满满地顶起来，不需要固定也不会跌落，但对方还是挺腰，伸开五指，抱住足球，下意识的动作。他怀上孩子时就是这样的画面么，摄影师感觉有股燥热自下身窜上，他吞咽下口水，按住相机的快门，颤抖的指腹微弱移动，对于这位成熟的Omega，他一连拍了多张。

这些都会被选为宣传照的，摄影师想，毋庸置疑。

对阿扎尔的拍摄结束后，摄影师在收拾各种设备，他到底是没办法满足对于这位Omega那些难以启齿的的念头，那可是比利时的队长啊。他将镜头盖盖上，无意中听到和队友一同离开的比利时队长用法语喃喃，他说，“我希望这个孩子拥有......”飘来的柔软的语气完全是玩笑似的，可摄影师猛地抬头，他看到阿扎尔用手拢着他被足球顶起来和八九月份大小差不多的孕期肚子，歪头看向他的队友们。队友的手轻轻拍上足球，砰地一声，他便没有再继续，这句耐人寻味的话的后半部分淹没在一阵天真坦率而又使人心烦意乱的笑声中。

登贝莱在等待那一位最后的队友彻底关紧卫生间的门——他们需要保证接下来发生的事不会被任何人发现，不会被任何人打扰，一个比利时和谐的小秘密。陷入热潮的Omega正不自觉地散发出信息素，登贝莱已经被撩拨起全身的亢奋，原始的渴望催促他去征服，去占有。他转身，第一个把对于即将发生什么无比明晰的阿扎尔抵在大理石瓷砖上。

后背倏忽传来的冰凉沿着脊椎和火热的欲望攀上，阿扎尔眨着眼睛，难耐地轻喘出声，他顺势把手挂在登贝莱的肩膀上，搂住对方脖颈，埋怨地抬起长而翘的睫毛，用满含炙热情欲却又游刃有余的眼神游走戏弄。登贝莱为这样的视线小腹一热，他倾身紧贴上阿扎尔，鼻尖抵在瓦隆人发烫的脖间，柔软的绒毛擦过，扑面而来一股甜腻甘美的味道。

“Eden，你的发情期又到了么？”，他问，伸出湿热的舌尖舔了舔对方现在逐渐肿胀好为Alpha咬下标记而准备着的腺体。阿扎尔浑身敏感地轻颤，呼吸骤然加快，“快了，Mousa.”他摇头，但在期待什么，被桎梏在狭小空间内的双腿正不安地扭动，又一波属于他的信息素猛烈爆发，卫生间内所有的人都安静下来，只有呼吸，只有拉卢维耶尔宝贝在小声地呻吟。

维尔通亨是第二个，他走进吻在一起的两人，表情冷峻，如同未曾被流动在室内Omega的信息素影响。他从侧面撩起阿扎尔的国家队队服，以仿佛下脚抢断时才能出现的野蛮而粗暴的力度将两手抓握上瓦隆人并不丰满的胸部，五指伸开，揉捏上对方胸前挺立的乳首。

好痛，这个人从来不会对他有一点温柔的举动，不论是爱抚他还是进入他的时候，总是让他疼到脸色发白，好似这样才能最大程度地享受情事。

“嗯——Jan！”

还没有作出什么反抗的阿扎尔就在胸部突然传来的一阵锐利的疼痛中尖叫出声，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏了一下，反射性地扬起头，双手紧紧抠上登贝莱的背部。维尔通亨不知道什么时候从登贝莱特地留下的空隙中俯下身咬上了瓦隆人的乳尖，一边的犬齿发狠地在齿间碾磨逗弄嘴中发红的果粒，时不时屏住呼吸，深埋进阿扎尔的胸膛，用力地，如同不足岁的婴儿用嘴唇含住乳尖吮吸，逼出阿扎尔从鼻腔后发出的手足无措短促而拔高的气音。

阿扎尔的双手被登贝莱不容反抗地抵在头顶，他只能努力地缩起身体把自己尽可能地向后贴在瓷砖来躲避维尔通亨在他胸部的肆虐。“Jan，”他皱起眉，侧过头看向他身上的维尔通亨，对方的一头黑发铺满他雾一样逐渐失神的瞳孔，“停...”，他小声请求到。

登贝莱借机咬上阿扎尔暴露在眼前的圆润耳垂，瓦隆人紧闭眼睛，奔溃一样受不了地颤颤喘息，过量的快感让他害怕，他迷乱地继续请求到，“Jan，别，别那么用力——”，但维尔通亨听不懂，或是不想听懂他的法语，仍然继续唇齿间毫不怜惜的动作。

登贝莱似乎不满维尔通亨占据着Omega的所有注意力，他空出一只手抬起阿扎尔的下巴重重吻上Omega微张的鲜红的唇，毫不费力地撬开他失守的齿关，口腔内灵活的舌找到对方的舌，一下子如同交合的蛇纠缠在一起。属于登贝莱满溢的温柔和热情几乎要融化阿扎尔，他在这个吻中发出呜呜的小动物似的声音，没有自由的手在头顶挣扎了一下，剥夺呼吸的窒息感过分猛烈让他就快要昏厥过去，却被胸前维尔通亨的动作再一次强迫清醒。

又有一双手，是第三个人的，带着强烈的目的性向阿扎尔的小腹以下游走而去，那是双厚实而宽大的手，只能属于门前那个人，只能属于库尔图瓦，阿扎尔的身体很快认出了这双手，并下贱无比地为这个认知而再度滚烫柔软几分，身体内部升腾起骚乱的发痒的渴望。

瓦隆人的身体早就在加入国家队后因为几次发情期的意外被操开操熟，他喜欢别人把他伺候的得舒舒服服的，贪婪而不知餍足地享受给予他的凌乱而肮脏的高潮，而库尔图瓦显然在这方面做的不错，器大活好，或许可以这么说，他上过的几个Omega都曾经给他过这个评价，虽然阿扎尔不在夸他的这个名单里，但库尔图瓦觉得这也许是阿扎尔忘记和他说的什么重要的话之一。他用双手的指尖挑起瓦隆人腰间散乱的腰带，在另外两位队友的配合下，很快将Omega的红色球裤脱下，他拍了拍对方为这个动作而敏感绷紧的大腿肌肉，轻笑，而后再勾起小个子内裤的边沿，“你都湿成这样了，Eden.”，他故意盯着内裤中颜色发深的地方揶揄。阿扎尔的内裤被库尔图瓦的手缓慢地往下带去，布料有充足的时间摩擦过Omega勃起的阴茎，一下一下蹭去，如同羽毛似的克制的爱抚，无法尽兴，反而折磨着逐渐在热潮中失控的瓦隆人，他感觉到自己的双腿被分开，身体里面自动湿软成一片接受入侵。

库尔图瓦将双手从阿扎尔的大腿根部沿着向内的邀请曲线，摸到瓦隆人身后正紧张开合的窄小穴口。他并起指尖在入口处试探着，穴口一圈的肌肉如同张饥饿的小嘴轻松地吞吃下他进入的一小段指节，他恶意地向前，在里面搅弄一番，激起Omega不受控制的颤抖。

“Eden，看来你不需要做多少准备了。”他用另只手拍拍阿扎尔的臀部，带点嘲讽性质的惊讶说到。阿扎尔的脸听到库尔图瓦的话变得更加通红，他想要反驳，登贝莱的深吻也恰好在此时放过他，如同好不容易重新浮上水面的游泳者，Omega双腿一软，就要顺着瓷砖跌在地上，而维尔通亨眼疾手快地托住他的臂膀，库尔图瓦又将埋入他身体的指节趁机送往更深的地方，“嗯...！”，阿扎尔大脑立时一片空白，早已忘记该怎么去指责库尔图瓦，只为他在自己体内指节的深入呜咽起来，双腿不自觉地想要夹紧。

这一声潮湿而又喑哑的呻吟让维尔通亨和库尔图瓦自动交换了一个眼神，无需在等下去了，库尔图瓦随后收回在阿扎尔身体里扩张的手指，阿扎尔为此空虚而又不解地扭动身体，可爱地哼了一声。亲吻落在Omega冒出薄汗的额头，两人一前一后抱起晕晕乎乎的阿扎尔，将他如同一个瓷娃娃摆在卫生间的洗手台上。

随后，毫不犹豫，维尔通亨架起阿扎尔的双腿缠在自己的腰间轻轻一拉，让他更靠近自己的下身，一手扶着挺立的性器对准Omega的穴口，一手深陷在对方的臀肉中固定住他。当维尔通亨高烫的性器前端抚平一切褶皱，碾压似地进入阿扎尔的身体内时，阿扎尔为被终于抚慰的情欲满足地叹息一声，自动地绞紧肠道的内壁想要更多。维尔通亨确实会给放荡的Omega更多他想要的东西，他并不打算多做停留，也不打算温柔以待，前端进入后马上一个挺腰，将整根粗大的阴茎彻彻底底地贯穿瓦隆人的身体，顶向他的最深处。

粗暴蛮横的动作惹得阿扎尔拱起腰提高音调尖叫起来，体内凶器的刺激让他开始大口大口地喘气，浑身颤抖，“等等！Jan——”，他说，但维尔通亨已经开始了抽插，阿扎尔断断续续传来被撞击出的呻吟，尾音甚至带上了过早出现的哭腔，“嗯啊...好痛，唔...！”

维尔通亨在不断地摆腰抽插中，手留恋地抚摸过阿扎尔在他腰间的细瘦脚踝，他还清楚地记得4月份热刺对阵切尔西的比赛末尾，他的铲断出现了失误，鞋底的鞋钉撞在这里让对方痛得在草坪上抱着腿。他那个时候很紧张，因为世界杯就要来了，他不能失去瓦隆人，比利时不能失去瓦隆人，好在后来幸运地没有出现他最害怕的结果，否则他不知道该如何面对他的比利时队友们。维尔通亨觉得自己仿佛总是让瓦隆人痛苦，如果说球场上还是因为他们是不同俱乐部的对手，但在这样的情事中呢，他耳边永远能听到阿扎尔混杂啜泣的呻吟，一声声叫着自己的名字，在自己身下打着哆嗦，辗转求饶，内壁却饥渴地将他的阴茎吃的更深。

维尔通亨不知疲倦地将阴茎顶向阿扎尔的身体里，他感觉到Omega的生殖腔正被他操得逐渐打开那条柔软的缝隙，属于Alpha的本能在叫嚣沸腾着，催促他去彻底占有这个Omega，他粗重地喘息着将阿扎尔的双腿掰得更开，以接受自己随后进一步的深入。阿扎尔已经被维尔通亨顶弄得意识涣散，此时只能感受到自己被填满，被进进出出，双手胡乱地抓着身边站着的库尔图瓦的衣服下摆，随着维尔通亨猛烈的抽插上下摇晃起身体，发出使人耳红心跳的羞耻声音。“Eden，你喜欢我这样狠狠地操你，对么？”维尔通亨下身律动的速度越来越快，他使坏地问，阿扎尔听不懂对方的荷兰语，只下意识地摇头。他知道，很少有人会在这时候对自己说什么好话，他们会叫他小婊子或是别的他听不懂的下流粗俗的荷兰语。

没有得到满意回答的维尔通亨掐着阿扎尔的臀瓣，它们现在被自己壮实的下身撞得发红，又清晰地留着手掌的情色痕迹，他看着这样淫靡的光景，眼神一暗，胯部使力狠狠地向前，龟头这一次成功挤进Omega的缝隙中，立刻被浇灌上大量的湿润液体。“Eden...”他浸没在这一刻感受到的灭顶快感中，着迷地叫着对方的名字，把住瓦隆人乱动的腰，继续将自己的阴茎深入进去，一寸一寸，直到最后彻彻底底地感受到性器被完美地包裹住。阿扎尔的这里是比他的肠壁更为高热而柔软的地方，能够孕育生命，也能够给予Alpha最美妙的高潮。

被突然毫不留情地进入到生殖腔内部，阿扎尔的呻吟声戛然而止，瞬间过量的刺激反而让他无法发出任何声音，只是眼角生理性地突然流出眼泪来。一旁的库尔图瓦忍着磨人的欲望，提手替阿扎尔擦去眼泪，还用法语胡编乱造一通刚刚维尔通亨在说的话，“Eden，他说要把精液射到你的里面去，让你怀上他的孩子。”维尔通亨对库尔图瓦的话没有反应，他正专注认真地蹂躏阿扎尔脆弱的生殖腔，快感即将累积到最高点让他本能地疯狂挺动下身，在Omega无力合上的大腿间拔出插入，动作越来越激烈。“那就...嗯啊...Jan，射进来吧。”阿扎尔主动地用双腿缠住维尔通亨，维尔通亨本就在射精的边缘，得到回应后更为猛烈地撞向对方的身体，几次后突然停下。高潮来临时维尔通亨只觉得自己眼前如烟花般炸开一片闪亮的光点，他的大腿抽搐，阴茎射出的精液满满当当地留在了瓦隆人的生殖腔里。阿扎尔也被维尔通亨操射了，浑浑噩噩中感觉到Alpha在成结，自己的生殖腔被结粗暴地撑开成足够容纳对方性器的形状。维尔通亨不久便从高潮中回过神，他看到阿扎尔在他身下湿漉漉地瘫软着，紧闭双眼，睫毛被泪水打湿黏在一起，小腹上有自己射出的浊白。

库尔图瓦是第二个，等到维尔通亨的结消退到足以拔出后，他从对方手里接过阿扎尔，费了些劲儿将对方抱在自己怀里，“Tibo.”感受到另一个人的怀抱，闭着眼睛的阿扎尔从高潮的脱力感觉中清醒过来，小声地叫起他的名字。库尔图瓦停下动作，看了一会儿怀里似乎要睡过去的阿扎尔，借着双方体型的差异，将他抵在墙壁上，没有迟疑，从下至上操进了Omega的身体里。守门员本就尺寸可观的阴茎因为两人的姿势一下子便进入到阿扎尔早已被维尔通亨操开的生殖腔内，阿扎尔不敢相信他这么快就再一次被进入到这里，睁开眼睛，也不想睡了，竟然就这样哭了出来。他没顾上擦去脸颊上这些丢人的东西，抬手慌乱地推攘库尔图瓦的胸膛，但刚刚的一场情事让他并没有多少力气剩余，看起来更像是欲拒还迎，只好嘴上不争气地恳求到，“Tibo，等，哈啊，等等...嗯！求你了——”

听到阿扎尔的话，库尔图瓦很快停下动作，他那根发烫的阴茎就这样停了在Omega被精液灌过的生殖腔内。得到一丝喘息机会的阿扎尔轻声对库尔图瓦说了一声谢谢，把头靠在高大的守门员的肩上，额头讨好似地蹭在对方脖间的肌肤上。库尔图瓦听到瓦隆人正在调整他过乱的呼吸，那些从Omega嘴唇里通过的呼吸如同被施了魔法火热地喷吐在他的肩窝处，他感到被什么东西灼伤，下体又开始一阵得不到满足的生疼。库尔图瓦瞥了一眼，除去已经结束的维尔通亨，登贝莱很有耐心地退在一旁，还有德布劳内。他收回视线，开始小幅度地摆动起胯，再没有什么耐心去用上技巧，考虑如何拔出再如何插入，而是直接在能够让Omega不断颤栗的生殖腔内粗鲁地顶弄。阿扎尔如同被钉死在库尔图瓦的性器上，霎时失去所有仅存的力气，整个人挂在肆虐的Alpha身上，可将对方当做承力的唯一点无意中又让两人结合得更为紧密，库尔图瓦的阴茎前端仿佛都要顶到他内脏的贯穿感觉让他颤抖起全身，气得哭叫出来，“Tibo...啊，不行，你嗯...啊！”“你下面的嘴比你上面的嘴要诚实多了，Eden.”守门员感觉到瓦隆人的后穴为自己的野蛮在自动分泌着黏稠的体液缓解痛苦，便更加毫无顾忌地加快速度抽插着颠簸中的Omega，他告诉失神的对方他的身体有多淫荡，肉体的撞击声和水声逐渐响到令人脸红心跳的程度。

库尔图瓦的高潮来得很缓慢，阴茎的结一点点在阿扎尔小腹下的那块地方涨大，前端射出的一波一波精液冲击着Omega的腔壁。阿扎尔已经有被精液填满的感觉，他还没有完全进入发情期，太多的人他也许会受不了，他摇头，想结束这场淫乱的派对。可登贝莱走上前，附在他耳边叫了他的名字，他说，“Eden，听话，让我们继续。”来自于登贝莱身上有意放出的信息素让阿扎尔酥软了身体，融化成任人摆布的样子，他的生殖腔内又开始淫荡地分泌出有助抽插的液体，肠壁在不自觉地夹紧。“Eden，你还没有满足吧，两个人怎么够，你巴不得国家队所有Alpha都在你的生殖腔里成结，谁都可以把你操出水来对么，小荡妇。”库尔图瓦感受到了阿扎尔可耻的身体变化，他用言语羞辱起这位年轻的比利时队长，掌掴他最为引人瞩目的臀部，脂肪摇晃中传来清脆的一声响，Omega为他这个动作软绵绵地呜咽了一声，库尔图瓦差点又要硬起来，他赶紧把阴茎退出去，没有忘记指引恍惚中的对方伸手去抱住登贝莱。

登贝莱把瓦隆人轻轻地放在卫生间的地板上，那里不知道什么时候垫有叠在一起的属于Omega比利时队友们的球衣。他将躺在四散的球衣上的阿扎尔翻了个身，从对方的腰腹间探进去提起他的腰肢，现在Omega如同求欢的雌兽一样跪着翘起臀部，这样的姿势让他藏在丰满臀肉里的穴口若隐若现，那里被蹂躏到红肿并且淫靡地泛着光泽。“这次的发情期你准备找谁给你一个临时标记，Eden？”登贝莱分开阿扎尔的臀缝将自己的性器插进他的身体里，被又一次进入的Omega把头埋在球衣里闷闷地喘息，没有回应。“谁都可以么？”登贝莱一边律动起胯部抽插着阿扎尔，一边问他，阿扎尔不满地轻哼，夹杂着诱人的呻吟和喘息开了口，“没有，哈啊...Mousa，我...嗯…我...等——啊！”话还没有说完，登贝莱的阴茎擦过他身体里另一处敏感点，让他直接沙哑地叫了出来，Alpha并没有一下子操进他的生殖腔里，而是在他的甬道内找另外那处同样敏感而又脆弱的地方，而他也找到了，此刻正狂风暴雨般一改先前的温存将所有的攻势在阿扎尔被撞变调的呻吟中不停的袭向那处，似乎非要逼他彻底沉沦于快感。

阿扎尔凌乱地在堆叠的球衣上陷入可怕的仿佛窒息一样的情欲浪潮中，登贝莱现在完全伏在他的背上笼罩着他，如同猛兽一般沉重地喘息着，他的阴茎在自己体内猛烈地抽送，一次次用的力道仿佛能把他弄坏，操着操着便将前端已经开始发涨的结顶进自己的生殖腔里，阴茎的前半部分在柔嫩的肉壁里继续前后进出的动作，最后卡住腔口成结射精。

登贝莱将种子播撒在Omega的体内，又轻柔地吻上他脖后的腺体，偶尔从唇齿间伸出湿热的舌尖，缱绻过上一个临时标记留下的还未消退的浅浅牙印。“Eden，那我怎么样？”他问，虽然在等对方回答，却清楚地知道阿扎尔此时已经没有任何办法去抗拒身上的Alpha准备临时标记他的动作，被操得连呼吸都不顺畅的Omega满脑子大概只能感受到自己一波波射在他饱受蹂躏的生殖腔里的精液是那么的多，满涨感会充斥他的全身，那些留在他生殖腔里的精液仿佛已经让他的小腹显眼地鼓起来，就像他每一次怀孕时的样子。

“Eden已经决定这次是我了。”登贝莱听到德布劳内即使被Omega的信息素撩拨出情动的低沉也稍显清冷的声音传来，而侧躺在地上的阿扎尔在喘息中也微弱地点了点头表示确实如此，他似乎被操得太过了，全身都散发着激烈缠绵过后酣畅淋漓的情色味道，脸色不正常地潮红一片，半睁着失去焦距的眼也不知道在看哪里。登贝莱对此没有感到失望，反而露出一种意料之中的笑，他将自己的唇从Omega被汗水和津液濡湿的脖后移开，刚刚操弄过阿扎尔灌满他生殖腔的阴茎也一同从瓦隆人的体内退出，前端带出几缕黏稠的液体仿佛依依不舍般从大腿内侧显眼地滑过，他揉了揉阿扎尔汗湿的发，起身说，“似乎总是你。”

德布劳内对登贝莱的话没有任何表示，只是红着脸走到阿扎尔身边，面无表情地拽过对方的一条腿架在肩上。这样的角度他能够看到Omega淫荡不堪的穴口，在自己的视线中惴惴不安似地一张一缩，似乎在渴求什么，他想，这个地方到底被多少人操过这件事大概连阿扎尔自己都不记得了吧。瘫在一堆皱巴巴的球衣上仍然在从和登贝莱的情事中恢复的阿扎尔被德布劳内的动作弄得低哼了一声，“Kev，我好累哦...”，他把手抵在自己的额头上懒洋洋地说，尾音拐了个弯往上扬起，一贯的撒娇式作风，希望德布劳内能迁就一下自己，但德布劳内还是将自己的阴茎从侧面捅进了阿扎尔的身体里。“啊——嗯...Kev！”又一次被灼热的性器将自己从昏沉中拉回来的快感让阿扎尔再次叫了起来，他甚至不知道自己原来还有力气发出这种声音，是Kev，他想，努力在被撞击和搅乱呼吸的过量快感中睁开眼睛。因为泪水而显得雾蒙蒙的摇晃画面中，阿扎尔看到德布劳内一如往常在情事中全身泛红，摆动着瘦削的腰肢操着自己，但他的眼睛是冷冷的，于是Omega把手搭在德布劳内的手臂上，小小地捏了一下，请求到，“Kev...嗯、嗯，抱抱我...好，哈啊！好么....？”

德布劳内的动作停了下来，他感受着阿扎尔放在他手臂上的手指，无力握住什么却又那么滚烫。仿佛受到蛊惑，德布劳内顺从地将两人的姿势换了一下，让阿扎尔在他怀里，贴着他的胸膛，缓缓坐上他的阴茎。这么近的距离，他能够听到阿扎尔在完完全全吞吃下他的阴茎后发出满意地小声呜咽，然后更加抱紧他，双腿夹紧他的腰，主动地在他的性器上摆动起臀部操着自己。“Kev...Kev...”阿扎尔唤他名字的声音响起在他的耳边，一遍又一遍压过德布劳内勉强维持的残存理智。“Eden，你想要我标记你么？”他问，侧过头将吻落在阿扎尔的脖间，没去碰触肿胀起来的性腺，他希望先得到一个回答，“你知道我的意思。”他将手放在阿扎尔圆润饱满的两瓣臀肉上，指尖深深地没入柔软中，配合着Omega自己的动作朝他身体里蛮横又急切地顶进去，“Kev，嗯，想，想要你...临时...哈啊、嗯...临时的。”

即使看起来完全是堕落在性交欢愉里的奴隶，阿扎尔还是在德布劳内给予的颠簸中重申了自己的规则，拉卢维耶尔宝贝是属于比利时的，只属于比利时，不会属于任何人。德布劳内将阿扎尔推倒在那片各种号码堆叠起来的比利时球衣上，双手握着瓦隆人的胯部，开始不发一言地操干他，将自己的性器一次一次插入到最深处又完全拔出，无需考虑任何温柔的必要。阿扎尔却大张着双腿，脚趾卷起，浑身发颤，享受着来自身上人惩罚性质的粗暴。他因为累积的快感和痛楚叠加在一起而皱紧眉头，咬着自己的手指将一些乱七八糟的呻吟堵住，用红了的双眼深情地看着德布劳内沉浸在原始的性欲中，他在占有自己，巨大的结顶开被操弄过多次而疲软的缝隙，撑开腔口，狠厉地插进去，逼出自己的呼喊。他可能叫的太夸张，库尔图瓦竟然在一边笑了起来。“Eden，不要因为是Kev就那么卖力地叫啊！”“没有...Kev...啊！”阿扎尔感觉到德布劳内对库尔图瓦的话极度不爽，在他生殖腔里动作愈发粗野起来，似乎要证明什么。那根阴茎仿佛不止在蹂躏他的身体，同时也在搅弄他的大脑，抽插的激烈程度让阿扎尔如同溺水之人抱着德布劳内剧烈地喘息着，太过了，他把涌上来的眼泪偷偷地擦在了对方的肩头上，随后张嘴咬上去，感受着德布劳内在自己生殖腔内成结。他没有忘记暴露出颈后的性腺让弗莱芒人作出临时标记，等了一会儿，时间久到他以为德布劳内不会作出任何反应时，一阵尖锐的痛楚从那里传来，生殖腔内感受到的射精也在此时停止，“Eden，下次不要找我了。”弗莱芒人说。

最后阿扎尔是被队友抱回车里的，他迷迷糊糊地捂着被灌满精液的肚子，还在咕哝着：“我希望这个孩子拥有......”


End file.
